


Mage Fixation

by Akaiba



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crying, Erotic Thumb Sucking, Frottage, Humiliation kink, M/M, Not Their Own Thumb, Oral Fixation, Size Difference, Teasing, Thumb Sucking but Other People's Thumbs, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to ruin Khadgar and he wanted to do it for as many nights as the mage would let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mage Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero excuses for this.

Lothar refused the idea that he had become more than a little fixated on Khadgar. The mage was interesting and far more entertaining than having to listen to condolences from either his sister or other patrons in a bar. With the number of his friends whittled down to almost none, and his family whittled to only his sister’s family, Lothar supposed wanting to cling to what little he had left was understandable. It sounded hollow even to his own ears, Lothar thought. Empty excuses for what amounted to simply desire.

 

His fixation on the mage had little to do with family or steadfast friendships. The infuriating spellchucker had barely been in his life all that long and already Lothar couldn’t accept the idea of him not being there at all. Through losing his son, through losing Medivh and Llane and Garona, through all of it Khadgar had been at his side and yet Khadgar filled that space in a different way than simply ‘friend’. Lothar had dallied before, frequently in his youth, but the desire that pushed him in regards to Khadgar was far less tame. His dalliances were also further in memory than Lothar wanted to admit, and after his wife and his own growing out of finding excitement in simply the act, he didn’t really want  _ just _ to lay with Khadgar.

 

He wanted to  _ ruin _ Khadgar and he wanted to do it for as many nights as the mage would let him.

 

And the mage made it so easy, all his bright eyed enthusiasm just itching at Lothar. With one touch, one pointed comment, and he could throw Khadgar off entirely. He could make those eyes widen and stare at him, that full bottom lip tremble, those fingers twitch and freeze. He could unsettle Khadgar as deeply as Lothar felt Khadgar had done to him, nevermind that it was criminally fun to do so. Taria had said that he needed to stop languishing in his agony and Lothar had found the perfect diversion.

 

Perhaps he was being unfair, Khadgar was his friend after all. But then the mage seemed interested at least, always freezing up like Lothar had grabbed his cock when their hands brushed or Lothar made an eloquent yet crude comment on the mage’s habit of bending at the waist to pick things up. If Khadgar didn’t like it, Lothar wouldn’t do it. But the mage did and so Lothar kept doing it.

 

They still met for a drink and they still helped when skirmishes with the Orc’s happened, they were still friends but there was an edge there. A low burning heat coupled with want whenever Khadgar’s gaze lingered. Khadgar seemed wholly unsure of what to do with it but fortunately for him Lothar had a few ideas. 

 

After a long day of council meetings with Taria, dignitaries of the Alliance, and various advisors Lothar was in need of unwinding. The only thing that immediately came to mind was Khadgar alongside the familiar flare of interest that he had come to associate with the thought of the mage. He knew just where to find the little bookworm, too. Of course the library of Stormwind Keep wasn’t as extensive and probably not as dangerous as the collection Medivh had amassed at Karazhan, but invariably Lothar would find Khadgar squirrelled away in it’s many heaving bookshelves.

 

With the waning hour the library was mostly deserted when Lothar arrived, two young scholars scurrying by him with dips of their heads as they passed, but Lothar knew that Khadgar would be here and he would be deep in the back of it. No doubt with his nose in some book no one else had touched in an age.

 

Lothar did not hurry as he made his way through the silent library. Despite his teasing of Khadgar’s bookish ways he had spent a lot of time in Stormwind’s library himself and he knew his way around it so he took his time. He was in no hurry. It wasn’t as though Khadgar would even realise the hour as long as someone had made sure he’d eaten at some point, so Khadgar wasn’t going anywhere. Besides, he needed to be quiet to make sure he caught Khadgar by surprise.

 

It was worth the extra time and effort when he did find Khadgar leaning over a tome far beyond what Lothar would have guessed the mage could comfortably lift. As predicted Khadgar was lost to his thoughts, his mind dizzyingly busy no doubt, but it was Khadgar’s hands that caught Lothar’s attention. More specifically: his fingers. 

 

Khadgar’s fingers were not the usual long and slender fingers of an academic, but then Khadgar had run from that life. His fingers were instead short, matching the small hands that Lothar found painfully amusing and not a little endearing. The mage’s fingernails were stubby and bitten, explained by how Khadgar currently had his thumb and index finger pinched between his lips and teeth, and along with the small hands Lothar could be forgiven for thinking the man not yet a man. He knew otherwise but still, teasing Khadgar for his childish habit and small hands had yet to lose it’s entertainment when the mage flushed so indignantly. 

 

Without Khadgar knowing Lothar was there, however, Lothar was free to observe and it highlighted a different problem being that the mage lost in thought was freely toying with his mouth. He would gently chew idly on his thumb before sliding it free of his mouth- and his bottom lip  _ bounced _ , Lothar thought that shouldn’t be allowed- only for his index finger to slide over the wet lip and between his teeth. Turning his finger this way and that as if the motion helped him think, which it probably did with how Khadgar didn’t seem to be paying his fidgeting any more notice than he did the physical world when there was a book in front of him. Lothar was transfixed by the motion. He knew the feel of his own palm over that mouth, of how his own hands dwarfed Khadgar’s, and Lothar was struggling with the heat it lit within him to remember it.

 

“Now here is a familiar sight,” Lothar’s teasing smirk grew wider as Khadgar jolted in his seat and bit into his finger in alarm, wide eyes snapping to him in surprise, “If one that never gets old.”

 

Khadgar huffed an exasperated laugh at Lothar’s sneaking up on him, “Ha, very funny. Why you find me reading so amusing is beyond me.” He closed the tome with a heavy whump of aged paper and Lothar was far too interested in watching his small hands grip the sides of the book to respond for a moment. 

 

“There are a number of things beyond you, but I impressed that heavy lifting isn’t one of them,” Lothar returned when he could pull his eyes away and watch Khadgar heft the large book before moving to the bookcase he had taken it from. Lothar followed at a sedate pace, amused at the way Khadgar’s eyes darted to him almost to make sure that he was there. As if Lothar would have tracked him this far only to lose sight of him now.

 

“I resent that you have a list of things beyond me,” Khadgar scowled, propping the book on both hands as he raised it up against the bookcase, “And I definitely resent you thinking I can’t lift a book,” He gritted out like he wasn’t breathing heavier to put the book back on the top shelf. 

 

Lothar didn’t bother to hide his amusement. “Do you want some-”

 

“No,” Khadgar snapped. Obligingly Lothar stayed silent as Khadgar wrestled the tome back alongside its companions and the mage let out a huff of relief. “Not a word,” Khadgar warned.

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, guardian.”

 

Khadgar turned at the sarcasm and found Lothar far closer than he had been. Lothar had taken the opportunity to stalk closer and smirked as Khadgar’s breath hitched. The mage’s eyes had gone wide and round as Lothar leaned in just a breath, not yet touching Khadgar but nothing but an inch between them. Khadgar had gone rigidly still in that anticipatory way he did, like he wasn’t sure he could breathe for fear Lothar would pull away. Even if the mage had made no outright moves of his own he was enthusiastically receptive to Lothar’s advances and this time was no different.

 

Khadgar leaned back against the bookcase but his stance was open, inviting even, his mouth parted in surprise stayed parted as his breathing hastened just a little. Lothar couldn’t resist pressing a hand to the bookshelf by Khadgar’s head as he braced his body over the mage’s and moved his face close enough to feel each shaky exhale Khadgar made.

 

“Seems you have no words of your own, spellchucker,” Lothar murmured into the air between them.

 

He watched Khadgar shiver at the low words, his bottom lip trembling as if he was trying to speak but was dumbstruck, and ran a finger of his free hand down the side of Khadgar’s face. The younger man’s full cheeks were soft and the carefully shaped facial hair not as sharp and coarse as Lothar’s own, as if Lothar needed further guilting for their age gap. A louder hitch of Khadgar’s breath drew the path of Lothar’s finger towards his mouth, the spread of his fingers cupping along Khadgar’s jaw as his thumb swept over that full lower lip. It was soft and pliant and Lothar watched how the rough pad of his thumb pushed at the mage’s mouth, watching it give and part wider for him. 

 

All Lother wanted then was to kiss him, to crush his mouth against Khadgar’s and bite that mouth, bite and kiss and devour the mage, and he was a moment away from doing so when the mage did something utterly unexpected.

 

He licked Lothar’s thumb. 

 

Just a flick of his tongue really, dipping out skittishly to taste the salt of his skin before shying away like Khadgar had thought better of the move. Lothar’s eyes were the ones wide and stunned now, frozen as he felt the dab of wet warmth on his thumb and let his frazzled brain catch up to the moment, with Khadgar still trapped against the bookcase and breathing hard with want. 

 

Slowly, very deliberately slowly, Lothar moved his thumb. He pressed the pad of it into the parted space of Khadgar’s lips as he held the mage’s gaze intently. Khadgar made a strangled sound that might have been a protest, he certainly jerked in surprise as though he might have a few protests, but he didn’t fight as Lothar slid the length of his thumb into Khadgar’s mouth. 

 

For a moment they stayed exactly like that; Khadgar’s slack mouth filled with Lothar’s thumb and the pair of them watching each other in silent anticipation and uncertainty. Lothar’s mind had fallen silent in its excited, lustful praises as his entire focus narrowed to Khadgar’s mouth. He was waiting for the mage to shove at him and spit red-faced insults, to reset their balance and shatter the moment, but Khadgar didn’t. Instead, Khadgar closed his lips around Lothar’s thumb and slid his tongue along the underside of it, face as red as Lothar had imagined but it wasn’t anger. It  _ was _ embarrassment, though. Shame and arousal tangling Khadgar up so hard that he looked like he might combust so Lothar did the only thing he could think of: he made it worse.

 

Lothar drew his thumb almost free of Khadgar’s mouth before pushing it right back to the last knuckle, a slick wet sound softly filling his ears as Khadgar blinked in surprise. If Lothar had thought him flushed before it was nothing compared to how his cheeks coloured as Lothar kept up the slow thrusts of his thumb. Every inch of his face was reddened burning hot and yet he still sucked and ran his tongue along Lothar’s thumb. The embarrassment, the shame of their situation making Khadgar colour so delightfully, also had the added benefit of drawing sounds from him. Soft little chokes and whimpers he couldn’t stifle but he was looking up at Lothar with pleading eyes. As though Lothar was any way inclined to lessen the effect this was having on Khadgar when it was the best thing Lothar had been given in a long time.

 

The mage’s fingers dug into Lothar’s tunic but instead of pushing him back as Lothar suspected, Khadgar pulled. Weakly, but it was there. So Lothar obliged, closing the scant inch of space between them so he could feel Khadgar trembling from his top to his toes against Lothar’s body. Khadgar was near whimpering now, clinging onto Lothar with his eyes misty and wet, and Lothar was hard enough to have trouble standing just looking at Khadgar like that.

 

Curiously, Lother slid a thigh between Khadgar’s legs. The mage was just as hard and jerked at the pressure against his cock, a scrape of teeth against Lothar’s thumb making Lothar hiss encouragingly. “Yes, look at you…” Lothar breathed, his words making Khadgar scrunch his eyes shut until thin tear tracks were running over his round cheeks. Lothar paused to ask if the mage was alright when Khadgar rocked his hips against Lothar’s thigh and moaned, low and guttural, around Lothar’s thumb. The roll of his hips didn’t stop once it had started and Lothar remained exactly as Khadgar wanted him so the mage could rub against him just as he pleased, sliding his thumb in and out of Khadgar’s spit-slicked mouth in rapt audience of Khadgar’s unravelling.

 

Very suddenly Khadgar arched against him, fingers pulled taut in Lothar’s tunic as he ground against Lothar’s leg and whined once, twice, every push of Lothar’s thumb, every rock of Khadgar’s hips- whining high and desperate until he was crying out. His mouth parted and his head tipped back, Lothar ‘s thumb pulling down the plump abused flesh of Khadgar’s lower lip as Khadgar let out a wrenching sob of stunned pleasure. Warmth seeped between their trousers and Lothar groaned at the feel of it, knowing beyond a doubt that the mage had worked himself to his release and Lothar was incensed by it. 

 

His hands moved to snare around the back of Khadgar’s head, pulling him in hard and slamming their mouths together with no finesse- just hunger. Khadgar sagged into him, a weak turn of his head all he could offer as he gave into Lothar’s mouth and barely flicked his tongue against the one suddenly invading his mouth. Khadgar grunted when Lothar’s body crushed him against the bookcase, prying their mouths apart so he could gasp in greedy lungfuls of air framed around one word, “Lothar…” He breathed.

 

Lothar snorted and pressed his forehead against Khadgar’s. “After that, bookworm, you could at least use my name,” He teased.

 

“Anduin,” Khadgar said, tear stained face unchanged in its red flush even as he ducked Lothar’s searching mouth again, “We’re in the library,” He murmured.

 

“Yes, we are,” Lothar murmured back sarcastically, “We were in the library when you were sucking my thumb…” He pressed an open mouthed kiss to Khadgar’s round cheek, “... and we were in the library when you finished in your pants…” He pressed another kiss to Khadgar’s jaw, “... and we were in the library when you made all that noise…” He tried for Khadgar’s mouth again but the mage kept his mouth closed, so Lothar simply kissed his tightly pursed lips,”And we’ve yet to move so yes, we’re in the library, still.” 

 

Khadgar scowled darkly at Lothar. “You ass.”

 

“You like it.”

 

Khadgar had no smart answer for that.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: akaiba.tumblr.com


End file.
